


Bell the Cat

by Beltenebra



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Halloween Costumes, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, M/M, The Golden Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Oishi comes home at the perfect time to properly appreciate Eiji's Halloween costume.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobetterpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/gifts).



> Apparently Victoria's Secret makes now makes lace briefs with little silver bells sewn into the back. The Golden Pair smut practically wrote itself because... come on, Eiji Totally would. Happy Halloween! May you have all of the adorable cat boys your heart desires.

“I hope that you’re the one cooking and not the neighbors because something smells gre-”

Oishi’s greeting caught in his throat as he rounded the corner to the kitchen. Eiji was standing at the stove, stirring something and humming along to the radio. All totally normal occurrences, nothing out of the ordinary. He was wearing what looked like a slouchy, fuzzy black sweater. Also normal - Eiji tended towards things that felt nice on his skin which Oishi appreciated since whatever Eiji was wearing usually ended up against some of his skin as well. 

There appeared to be pointy black ears perched in Eiji’s red waves but Oishi had known Eiji for a long time. Mere cat ears wouldn’t catch him off guard. No, it was the rest of what Eiji was wearing that stopped Oishi in his tracks. Or rather what Eiji wasn’t wearing. 

He wasn’t wearing pants. Oishi was used to seeing his boyfriend in various states of undress. They had shared showers and locker rooms for half their lives, they had been living together for several years. Shorts, boxers, the stretchy under armour that Eiji favored on the court - he was used to all of it. But Eiji wasn’t wearing any of his normal underwear. 

No, Oishi had definitely never seen the delicate black lace briefs hugged the firm curves of Eiji’s ass. He would have remembered. 

They were cut high, putting the full length of Eiji’s muscular legs on display. The dark band hugged Eiji’s canted hips and the dark lace allowed tantalizing glimpses of pale skin. There was a tiny flash of silver in the back - a charm, maybe. Was that a _bell_? Oishi’s throat was very dry. 

He knew Eiji heard him come in - he was probably very aware of exactly why Oishi had been stopped in the doorway and staring for the last two minutes. The smug little smile he tossed Oishi over his shoulder made it clear he had been giving Oishi time to get a good look. 

“I was just testing out my Halloween costume and got sidetracked by dinner. Nikujaga is always good when it gets colder and you’ve been working hard, you need something substantial.” 

Oishi was touched by the the gesture and he would be sure to properly appreciate his boyfriend’s thoughtfulness. Later. Other kinds of appreciation were slightly higher priority at the moment. 

He didn’t both to keep the amusement out of his voice as he crossed the kitchen to Eiji who had put the lid back on the pot and spun to face him. “I sincerely hope you are planning to wear pants to the Halloween party?”

Eiji gave him an indignant look but graced him with a quick welcome home kiss. “Of course! I have leggings and fuzzy legwarmers and everything.”

“So the ears, they look good. Comfortable?” Oishi let his hands drift from Eiji’s shoulders down his arms and back up his sweater-covered torso, just enjoying the feeling of Eiji’s body beneath his hands. 

“Mmm-hmm.” 

“And the fuzzy sweater, I can see that. The color matches perfectly.” Oishi was proud of himself - somehow managing to keep his voice light and teasing despite the urge to throw Eiji over his shoulder and down onto the nearest comfortable surface. But he had mostly managed to perfect the art of patience. 

“Thanks! It’s warm too.” Eiji had pulled him in closer as they talked, nuzzling along the line of his jaw - a gesture both familiar and thrilling. He took a moment to nip at Eiji’s ear, something that never failed to make him shiver, before pulling back so he could take in Eiji’s smug grin. 

“How about these?” 

He slid his hand down a little and across the line of Eiji’s waist, making him shiver at the gentle brush of fingers against lace, and flicked the tiny silver bell sewn into the little bow on the band. 

“Well, Oishi. These are for you.” 

He arched an eyebrow at his partner. “I see.” 

“And to help me get in character, of course.” 

Oishi’s heated smirk melted a bit into a fond smile. “Eiji, I think if you were any more in character you would have an _actual_ tail.” 

If Eiji had a response it was lost as Oishi surged forward, finally unable to resist taking Eiji’s mouth in a hot, sweet kiss. Eiji followed him into the kiss with a soft noise, opening his mouth to eagerly tangle their tongues and breath. Oishi always loved kissing and was usually more than content to stay just like that, reveling in the plush slide of Eiji’s lips against his. But today was a little different. Eiji was wearing lace, they were in the middle of the kitchen, Oishi had been hard pretty much since he walked in. So when Eiji tightened his arms around Oishi’s shoulders and hooked one of his legs around Oishi’s to mold them even closer together Oishi hit his limit. 

He used his grip on Eiji’s hips to trust their erections together for just a moment, drawing moans from both of them, before pulling back and sinking down to his knees. Eiji ran an affectionate hand through Oishi’s hair as he traced the edges of lace against Eiji’s skin. He let his fingers wander everywhere except Eiji’s cock, hard and stretching the thin material. Eiji huffed at him when he pushed up the sweater to drop a fond kiss on his stomach. 

“Oishi, come on, _do_ something already or I’m going to do it myself!” 

He couldn’t have that. Oishi molded his hand to the hard line of Eiji’s cock and stroked him firmly, making his partner jolt and cry out at the sudden sensation. He kept up a steady rhythm and ducked his head to nuzzle the softness of Eiji’s balls before letting his mouth follow the motion of his hand up to where the tip of Eiji’s erection strained against the band, flushed and beaded with pre-come. He couldn’t resist curling his tongue around the head and licking it clean. 

He met Eiji’s heated gaze with a smile. “Good, Eiji?” 

Eiji’s voice was rough with desire but he managed a credible eye roll. “What do you think? Again, Oishi.” 

Oishi obliged, finally tugging the fabric down far enough to free Eiji’s cock. He licked around the sensitive head again before sinking all way down. Eiji moaned and gasped as he set a slow but steady pace, letting his fingers wander over Eiji’s lace-covered ass. 

“Fuck, Oishi. Your mouth is - oh god, just like that.” 

He loved this feeling, the taste of Eiji’s skin, the power to make him lose control - the breathless abandon as Eiji gave himself up to sensation. Eiji was doing his best to keep his hips still but Oishi could feel him trembling under his hands and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer now. He stroked one hand up Eiji’s thigh and rubbed the lace gently against the spot just behind Eiji’s balls. 

“Oh god, oh god, Oishi I’m gonna come. Don’t stop, please, don’t stop.” 

He pressed a little harder and slid his mouth as far down as he could go and was rewarded with a wail as Eiji shook apart in his hands. Eiji’s hips stuttered as his release flooded Oishi’s mouth. He swallowed and sucked Eiji gently through the tremors pulling off when Eiji tugged his hair. 

His partner tugged the briefs back into place before sliding down with a sigh. “Damn, Oishi. What was that? That was... wow. Come here.” Eiji didn’t wait for Oishi to comply, pulling him in for a deep kiss, tasting himself on Oishi’s lips. 

“You must be dying, ne?” he whispered against Oishi’s mouth, one hand going straight for the button on Oishi’s pants. 

“Just a little,” he agreed with a smile. 

“Let’s fix that, shall we?” Oishi had been worked up since he walked in and half gone from blowing Eiji so he definitely approved of the direct approach. Eiji’s clever hands made short work of Oishi’s clothes, maneuvering Oishi up on his knees in front of him and shoving his pants and boxers down just enough to get a hand on his cock. 

Oishi groaned into their kiss as Eiji used his thumb to smear pre-come over the head of Oishi’s cock before sliding his hand down. Years of practice meant Eiji knew exactly how to jack Oishi off, his breath panting harsh with each twist of Eiji’s wrist. 

“You’re close, ne, Oishi? Are you gonna come for me?” 

He could feel the tension building, his ab muscles bunching - he was so close. He moved in for another kiss but Eiji turned his head with a chuckle. 

“Will you say it for me? I want to hear you, Oishi.” 

He never could deny his partner. “I’m - yeah, I’m close. Eiji… Make me come. Fuck, Eiji.” 

Eiji purred as he took Oishi’s mouth in the kiss he wanted. Another stroke and Eiji was squeezing just a little at the tip and Oishi could feel the heat rip down his spine and he was coming, moaning into Eiji’s mouth and shaking, come spurting over Eiji’s hand. 

He let himself hang there for just a moment, head resting on Eiji’s shoulder, his partner’s clean hand carding through his hair. “Mmmm, that was perfect, Oishi.” 

Eiji reached up to the counter above them and groped blindly for a second before triumphantly pulling down a kitchen towel and wiping Oishi and his hand off. Oishi moved to sit next to Eiji, their legs sprawled out in front of them, Oishi slumped into his partner - head on Eiji’s shoulder. 

“That was good timing, Oishi.” Eiji sounded a little sleepy and perfectly content, one of Oishi’s favorite combinations. “Dinner should be ready soon.” 

“Did you plan that?” 

“Like a seduction? Nah, not really. I mean, I thought you might like them but I didn’t know that was going to happen. Nice surprise, though.” 

Oishi hummed his agreement. “The costume is going to be great, assuming I can make myself forget you are wearing those in polite company.”

Eiji laughed, “None of our friends are _that_ polite but yeah, we should try not to actively scandalize anyone.” 

“I’m glad you are not actually a cat.”

“Hairballs?” 

“Spiky penis.” 

There was a beat of silence before they both lost it, collapsed together in helpless laughter. 

“Yeah. That’s a pretty good reason. Ne, Oishi. When are you going to show me _your_ costume?”


End file.
